


Follow you in to the dark, forever

by Psychological_Chocolate



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Afterlife, BlackIce, Dark, Darkness, Death, M/M, Profound Bond, Romance, Suicide, Tragedy, True Love, together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychological_Chocolate/pseuds/Psychological_Chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tragic thing when your one true love dies in your arms, It's horrific when they die because of those you called friends; family... And sometimes the only thing left to do, the thing some can't help but do, is to follow them in to the dark, forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow you in to the dark, forever

Love of mine, someday you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light no tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark...

* * *

It was never meant to end this way...  
It was never mean to end so soon...  
But, everything dies eventually.  
So Jack would probably think it was just as unfair even if this was the end of time.  
But he was prepared to follow his lover in to the dark, one last time...

"J-Jack..."

"No, Pitch, don't speak; you n-need to rest okay? You need to rest and get better..." Jack hid his face in black hair, wet from the cold tears that streamed from his eyes. The smell wasn't right though, and that only made Jack sob even more... Pitch should smell of earthy spices, not metal; not blood...  
A hand that should feel far warmer than it did stroked shaking fingers through the boy's white hair.

"Shh... It's alright, my boy; it's alright." Pitch whispered. He was lay on the cold stone floor of his lair, where Jack had helped him retreat to after a fight he could never win, his head cradles in the frost spirits arms on his lap.  
"Ev-everything has an end... This was inevitable..."

"No, no..."

"I can't heal from this, Jack. I'm go-"

"No! You can't... You just, I, what will I do without you..? I can't keep going without you!" Pitch sighed.

"... I love you, Jack Frost."

"I love you too, you idiot. So stop scaring me for once and don't give up, don't leave me..!"

"I never wanted to le-leave you.. but I... I can't..."

"Please Pitch, please don't die... I love you so much, do you hear me..?" Jack lifted his head to look in to tired half lidded silver eyes that should have a golden glimmer in them. He stroked Pitch's pale cheek.  
"I don't think... I don't think I can keep going without you here with me." He glanced sideways at Pitch's stomach and winced, quickly looking away. Blood was pooling around them, pouring out of the gaping hole in the man's stomach and the multiple gashes that littered his extremities and chest.  
"W-Who's gonna shout at me when I throw ice under the Nightmares hooves to see then fall like dominoes? Or slap me over the head when I make a stupid joke?" Jack smiled sadly and rested his forehead on Pitch's.  
"Wh-who else is gonna hold me when I'm down? Who else'll kiss me and love me like you do..?"

"It's, it's okay, J-Jack you're, not alone..."

"Yes I will be! The Guardians did _this_!" Jack lifted his head and motioned at Pitch's body.  
"It didn't matter how many times I tried to get them to listen to me, or understand that you didn't do anything wrong and that I was with you because I love you and not because you manipulated me! I hate them! I'll never forgive them, never! I only have you! I, I only want _you_..!" Pitch smiled tiredly up at him.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that..." Jack scoffed, pressing his cheek against Pitch's.

"Stupid idiot..."

"My beautiful boy... I'm sorry... I..." Pitch's hand had slid from snowy hair and was now on the back of Jack's neck, gently stroking the skin there.

"I-I want to follow you. I don't think I can stay here without you..."

"My Jack... I believe in-i-n y..." Pitch sighed, his hand falling from Jack's neck. And that made Jack go stiff.

"P-Pitch..?" There was no answer and he felt the tears fall thickly down his face, running against the older man's face that he held so carefully.  
"Please no... Pitch..." He closed his eyes tightly and slowly lifted his head. His breathing quick and erratic, he opened his eyes and started to cry even harder. Even that small flicker of life that had been in Pitch's half lidded eyes was now gone... They now stared, glassy and so vacant it wasn't possible. Pitch's eyes were intense and full of want and love when he looked at Jack; but now they...  
Jack cried out, screamed and shook; and refused to let go.

When the Guardians eventually found their way in to the lair, in pursuit of their enemy and their ally who had turned on them and helped the man they were so close to stopping for good, they heard a painful scream echo through the tunnels, and they worried for Jack's life. When at last they found the source, they could see Jack, kneeled on the floor of the wide central cavern, beneath cages as empty as the body the boy held. Tooth flew forward, but not to close.

"Jack..?"

"I... I told you, I can't stay here alone..."

"Jack, listen to me sweety, you're not alone. We're here for you. It's not your fault he manipulated and took advantage of you, and... It's over now, so-"

"It really is, isn't it... It is over." Toothiana looked over her shoulders at the others and then back at Jack. She was about to say something, but Jack spoke first.  
"I believe in you, and I'll follow you anywhere..." Tooth gave a sad smile. She was about to fly closer to help Jack to his feet, but she stopped when he continued.  
"Even if that means following you in to the dark, forever. To hell even, if it'll have us..."

"...What?" It's then that Tooth realised he wasn't talking to her, as the boy stroked the dark hair of the corps in his arms, smiling down at him as the tears continued to role down his face. Jack lent down and kissed the dead man's forehead before he lifted a hand to his own chest, over his frozen heart.

"I'll follow you no matter what..."

"Jack..? Jack, no... You can't! Stop!" She flew forward when she realised what he was about to do, but she would be too slow.

"I love you, Pitch. I'll always believe in you." Jack could hear the frightened shouts from the others, but only just, everything was going blurry and he could taste metal in his mouth. He looked down at himself and the large spike of ice that he'd sent through his own heart. He smiled through the pain as he looked back at Pitch, entwining their fingers before he let his eyes close and let his body slump forward over his lover.  
As all sound got further and further away, all pain and notion of time fuzzed away in to nothing as the dark crept in to every crevasse of his being.

Jack could no longer feel, see, or hear anything.  
Time did not live here.  
And he could barely tell if he was ever even real to begin with.  
There was nothing.  
Just darkness.  
Apart from one thing. A small flicker of a spark. It was so small, so far.  
And he followed it, never stopped, never questioned, only followed.

He wanted it, craved it, longed for it.  
Loved it without question.

It could have been an hour, a century; or perhaps till the end of time when he was close enough to touch it. But Jack would never know, and he didn't care about how long it took; he barely even knew his own name anymore. But he knew to follow. He knew he had to reach out.  
So he did.  
And when he did, he _felt_ something. It was warm; but how? Nothing was warm here; nothing was anything but numb other than the love and need he'd felt for this touch.  
Whatever he felt, felt him back; it was... a _hand_. He knew that hand; large warm cruel and so intensely adoring...  
If it was possible, if he had a body, a face, he must be smiling; he was brimming ear to ear, laughing in joy even, even though there was no sound here.  
He held on tightly to someone as they held back with a loving promise to never let go.  
It was the love he'd believed in and never doubted for a second, that he'd longed for and followed .  
The only thing that mattered in this otherwise numb darkness, this otherwise meaningless... _existence_...  
He was eventually happy, complete; peaceful.  
_They_ , were peaceful.  
Together.

* * *

You and me have seen everything to see

From Bangkok to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon

In the blackest of rooms...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tragic BlackIce oneshot (well, as tragic as I could manage XD), inspired by the song 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie. I feel like this song suits the two of them well and when I heard it I felt very inspired to write this.  
> I felt like writing something angsty okay?  
> Sorry.  
> No I'm not...  
> Yes I am I made myself sad as all hell why did I do this fuck I can't handle tragedy! D'X  
> But at the same time I'm kinda proud of this~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song this was inspired by, nor do I own Rise of the guardians or any of it's characters; just the idea of this story.
> 
> Drawings were drawn by me and can be found on my DeviantArt page: [Vitamin-Emo](http://vitamin-emo.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Please do leave a comment and tell me what you think~


End file.
